Muscle force generation provides the foundation for human movement, and therefore is essential for optimal health and quality of life. Recent advances in the areas of molecular biology, neuroscience, genetics and other medical specialties have shed light on the complex interface between the central nervous system and the muscular system. Given the importance of restoring motor function following injury and disease, there is a need for on-going scientific discourse among the many disciplines that contribute to the study of force generation. This 5 day research retreat will bring together researchers in the basic, applied and clinical sciences that are at the cutting edge of investigation related to mechanisms and impairments in force generation across a wide spectrum of neuromusculoskeletal conditions. The proposed research retreat is the fifth such event sponsored by the Section on Research of the American Physical Therapy Association and will be held August 9-13, 2009 at the Asilomar Conference Grounds in Monterey CA. The retreat will follow the basic Gordon-style format and is designed to promote discussion and free exchange of ideas as well as networking opportunities for all participants. The PIs expect to attract a mix of graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, junior researchers and senior investigators who are involved with studies that investigate the role of force control in impaired and non-impaired movement. Apart from the opening and closing sessions, 3 full days of plenary sessions are scheduled. The general theme of each day will address a specific mechanism underlying impaired force generation control: 1) control at the muscle level, 2) control at the muscle coordination level, and 3) control at the central activation level. Presentations, interactive poster sessions, and focused discussions will be used to encourage knowledge exchange and to develop an inclusive and progressive contemporary understanding of how rehabilitation interventions may evolve to be in line with state-of-the-art scientific views. It is expected that the proposed research retreat will address important issues that can drive the development and eventual implementation of interventions that can be targeted to specific force impairments responsible for movement disorders after injury or disease. Public Health Relevance: The restoration of muscle force generation following injury and disease is essential for the return of normal movement and optimal physical function. Recent scientific advances make this a critical junction in the study of human movement science, wherein dialogue and constructive interaction among various scientific disciplines is needed to advance knowledge in this area. The proposed research retreat will address important issues that can drive the development and eventual implementation of interventions that can be targeted to specific force impairments responsible for movement disorders after injury or disease.